


Dear Diary?

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [34]
Category: reality - Fandom
Genre: MDD, Tumblr, diary entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Someone wrote about an uneventful day in their diary.Movie Night calls???





	Dear Diary?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know about this one. Kind of vague on who is writing the entry, so it's up to you I guess?
> 
> I think I've said 'I don't know' as a description of my oneshots way too many times now. And apologised.
> 
> TW for swearing and trying to offend the snowflakes of tumblr.

03.02.18

Hey,

Today was pretty uneventful I guess. I carried a heavy box. There's a bruise on my leg from where that asshole knocked into me. I finished the 'story' I was reading. It ended like that one movie- Sausage Party to be precise. I was not expecting it.

Also, I started up a controversial blog to try to piss off as many people as possible on the internet. I want recognition for it, since there are too little opinions like mine out there. I get that my intentions aren't really valid, but it's so tempting!

Had to put off movie night because I spent too long writing- Wait, never mind! Screw that. I'll just make it simple because movie night is awesome and I spend way too long doing stupid shit online anyway.

We're going to watch The Lion King because it's fun, my brother loves Disney and honestly who wouldn't wanna stay up until 1 am watching movies with their friends? Well, lots of people actually. But not me!

As usual, my OTP of many is coming over to watch with us. Movie night was a 'brother thing' but I feel so sorry for my darling CMM so I keep inviting him over! He doesn't get out much as you know because of the President, so it's nice to see him happy despite me and Wine gushing over how cute they are together for all of Coco whilst simultaneously shipping probably the worst ship in the movie which almost no one else ships.

This rowboat sure is lonely...

Anyways, movie night calls! Adios~

-Future News Headliner: I hope I get into some interesting debates with civilised people- oh wait, it's tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Movie Night calls (the second in a row incidentally)
> 
> Prompt- Diary entry.
> 
> Original Number- 350.


End file.
